


An Extravagant Gesture

by marashin0



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), References to Child Grooming, Unresolved Tension, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marashin0/pseuds/marashin0
Summary: A young Anakin receives an expensive gift from a certain Sith Lord. Obi-Wan disapproves.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	An Extravagant Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Sidious finds a new way to drive a wedge between Anakin and Obi-Wan.

“How’s your project coming along, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked one night over dinner, staring pointedly at the grease stains on the boy’s tunic.

They sat facing one another in the cramped kitchen area of their private suite, their legs nearly touching beneath the small rudimentary table. Obi-Wan had long since finished eating, but Anakin was still picking at his vegetables.

The young Padawan visibly brightened at Obi-Wan’s question, sitting upright in his chair. “I’m just finishing the paint job,” he said with a toothy grin.

For the past several months, Anakin had spent much of his spare time fixing up one of the Chancellor’s old Flash speeders. Apparently the man was something of a racing enthusiast - as well as an avid collector -and after leading them both on a tour of his private garage, the Chancellor had generously offered Anakin a chance to work on his prized triple-finned Naboo speeder.

Obi-Wan was still somewhat uneasy about the arrangement, but he did not want to cast a pall over the boy’s enthusiasm. And he had to admit, the hard-work seemed to agree with Anakin. The boy was happier than he’d ever seen him.

“I’d like to come along with you, if I may,” Obi-Wan said, stirring his tea. “To check on your progress.”

Anakin’s eyes lit up. “We could take it for a test ride! The Chancellor said I could,” he added before Obi-Wan could protest.

The Jedi Master forced a smile. “Thats very generous of him. Just be careful, Anakin. Remember, that speeder doesn’t belong to you.” 

_And it’s worth more credits than you’ll ever see in your lifetime._

Anakin hesitated a moment, biting his lower lip. “Well, technically, it does belong to me,” he said, glancing shyly at Obi-Wan to gauge his reaction.

Obi-Wan simply stared in confusion. “I’m sorry?” Anakin mumbled something into his sleeve, flushing under his master’s intense scrutiny. “What was that?”

“The Chancellor said I could keep it,” Anakin blurted, “as payment for all my good work.”

Obi-Wan paused, inhaling a deep breath, and braced for the coming storm. “No, Anakin,” he said in a somber voice. “I’m sorry, but you cannot accept such a gift.”

The boy slammed his fist down on the table, rattling his half-eaten plate. “What! Why?”

“You know why,” Obi-Wan said, frowning. He folded his arms stiffly across his chest. “To begin with, you’re a Jedi, and Jedi forgo material possessions. They most certainly do not accept gifts from overbearing, elderly statesmen - or _bribes_ ,” he added with a hard emphasis on the word.

The Chancellor never made a move without an ulterior motive. This was a bribe. Which of course raised the question: what did Palpatine want in return? What could he possibly want with a Jedi Padawan? Obi-Wan had a few ideas.

He waited a moment, expecting a reaction, but Anakin had fallen eerily silent. Obi-Wan carried on, “The Temple can provide you with adequate means of transportation. Besides, how do you think the other Padawans will feel? If they see you in a fancy new speeder-“

“Its not _new,_ ” Anakin interrupted him, his face etched with disdain. “It’s an antique. And I don’t care what they think.”

“Well you should,” Obi-Wan said seriously. “You should be looking to make friends with boys and girls your own age. Not-“ He cut himself off. Anakin’s relationship with Palpatine had always been a sore spot between them, and he didn’t want to retread the same tired old arguments.

Anakin looked up sharply. “Why don’t you just come right out and say it? This is about the Chancellor. You’ve always hated him.”

“I don’t hate anybody,” Obi-Wan said, tactfully dogging the accusation. He did have a healthy dislike of politicians, however. And Palpatine was shrewder than most. “But you must admit, his interest in you is not within the normal bounds of-“

“Maybe he just enjoys my company,” Anakin overrode him loudly, angrily. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“When you’re behaving like this? Yes!” Obi-Wan snapped.

For a moment neither spoke. They simply stared across the table at one another, breathing heavily. Then Anakin was on his feet, towering over the seated figure of Obi-Wan. “You’re just jealous,” he raged, pointing a trembling finger at his master. “Jealous of me. Jealous of my friendship with the Chancellor-“

“Anakin, I _want_ you to have friends,” Obi-Wan exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Friends your own age - other Padawans, like yourself.” His voice wavered, “I’m sure Chancellor Palpatine means well, but he is not a Jedi. He does not understand our ways.”

There was a dangerous pause. Anakin glared at him, his lips drawn back in a furious snarl. “The Chancellor understands me more than you ever will,” he said in a low, dark undertone.

Then he was gone, striding off without a backwards glance. Obi-Wan remained in his seat, staring abstractly into his tea-cup. He flinched at the sound of a door being slammed.

He would speak to Anakin in the morning. This conversation was not over.


End file.
